


The Biggest Bitch

by direneed



Series: Game of Souls [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Bleach, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Bleach, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Ramsay Bolton/Beric Dondarrion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: "Vice Captain Dondarrion, why don't you become Captain?"





	

“Vice Captain Dondarrion—we were wondering…” two of the Squad 11 members came up to Beric after a particularly brutal training session with the Captain. “Why don’t you become the Squad Captain? You helped Captain Snow in his battle against the last Kenpachi right?” one of the squad members asked. Beric shrugged. The last Kenpachi was Sandor Clegane, who had since taken charge of Squad 4, with his Vice Captain, Sansa Stark.

“I wonder hmm?” Beric mused.

“HEY! LIL’ BITCHES COME BACK HERE!” howled Ramsay. The two straightened up immediately.

“I’d get out of here if I was you hmm? Does the Captain know you ducked out of training?” Beric asked the two Squad members as they sprinted off in the opposite direction.

“THERE YOU ARE! Bite! Red Jeyne!” Ramsay called as he charged towards the three of them. His Zanpakuto shrinking and taking the form of a flaying knife as his sword took on the form of it's shikai*. He smiled, shark-toothed at his Vice Captain. “The biggest bitch.” Ramsay teased, holding the knife to Beric’s cheek in a way that could only be construde as affection from Ramsay Snow. “Which way did those other bitches go. They went and escaped training. Tell me which way they went and I’ll make sure to not go easy on you tonight.” Ramsay growled coyly into his Vice Captain’s ear.

“That way.” Beric replied, pointing towards

Ramsay smiled again as he ran off to discipline his two squad members.

**Author's Note:**

> Shikai: ...the first "upgraded" form available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō...This is not as easy as simply picking a name, as the living spirit of the Zanpakutō already has its own name. Therefore, the Shinigami must be able to communicate with their Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world...After first learning the Zanpakutō's name, the Shikai can be performed at will simply by speaking a command followed by the Zanpakutō's name. The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakutō's signature ability, or hint at the nature of its spirit...Once the Shikai is activated, the Zanpakutō will change form to access whatever special abilities it is capable of. 
> 
> http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai


End file.
